


i get to devote my life to him

by dnc31



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnc31/pseuds/dnc31
Summary: “Can I suck you off?” Alex breathes quietly. He moves the hand he has on George’s thigh up so he can cup his boyfriend’s bulge. “Please?”





	i get to devote my life to him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusandtheson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusandtheson/gifts).



> This sat unfinished for almost a month and a half until I remembered it existed like two days ago. It stemmed off a conversation Icarus and I had, so this is dedicated to them !!
> 
> (Fair warning: this was literally the first time I have ever written something NSFW)

When Alex rolls over, George’s side of the bed is empty. It’s still warm though, so he hasn’t been up for long.

Staying under the covers means Alex would get to stay all warm and cozy, but he knows he should get out of bed. So he sits up and pushes the covers off his body, shivering as the cool air hits his scarcely clothed body. Alex swings his legs off the bed, stands up, and stretches. It hurts, but the burn in his thighs, ass, arms, and basically _everywhere,_ is a pleasant reminder of last night’s activities.

He pads out of the bedroom and along the carpeted hallway to the kitchen, where he sees George’s back turned to him. As Alex walks into the kitchen, George turns around, smiling and holding a steaming mug of coffee.

The noise Alex makes when his boyfriend faces him is almost a whimper.

George is standing there in nothing but tight, black boxer briefs and his goddam reading glasses. He has stubble too, a result of it being Sunday and him not having shaved for days. The image presented to him is the sexiest thing. Not only because George looks damn good, but because Alex is the _only one_ who gets to see this view.

Heat pools in the bottom of Alex’s stomach and his cock begins to fill out in the tight panties he is wearing. He knows exactly what he wants to do next.

Alex slides to his knees in front of George and looks up, a pleading look on his face. His boyfriend quirks an eyebrow, obviously puzzled, but as soon as Alex places his right hand on the inside of George’s thigh and lets out a desperate “ _Please_ ”, he realizes exactly what is going on.

“Well, good morning to you too,” George says and puts his coffee mug down on the counter. He chuckles, obviously trying to stay unaffected. But the rapidly growing bulge in his boxers says otherwise.

George glances down at Alex in his place on the kitchen tile and it’s a glorious sight. George is an absolute _vision_ like this. He towers over Alex in this position and the close-up view of him in glasses with stubble makes Alex even harder than he was before.

“Can I suck you off?” Alex breathes quietly. He moves the hand he has on George’s thigh up so he can cup his boyfriend’s bulge. “Please?”

George tips his head back and groans. “ _Christ,_ baby boy.  _Yes_.”

Alex kneads George’s bulge through his boxers for a few seconds and then leans his head forward to lower his mouth to George’s covered cock. He glances up at George through his lashes and sucks lightly, relishing the groan that leaves his boyfriend’s mouth. He continues to give light sucks through the fabric, effectively soaking it, until George pulls Alex away by his hair.

George shuffles back so he can lean against the counter and then pushes his boxers down by the waistband, revealing his cock. Alex immediately wraps a hand around the length and laps up the precum dripping from the tip.

He proceeds to lick a stripe up the side and George lets out a deep, gravelly moan. Lowering his mouth onto the head of George’s cock, Alex glances up at him through his eyelashes and begins to give light, teasing sucks.

George groans. “Don’t tease,” he hisses out through gritted teeth. Alex forgoes the teasing and sinks down on the length of his boyfriend’s cock and swallows as much as he can, like he loves doing it. And well, he kind of does. He knows he doesn’t have to do this, but Alex _enjoys_ doing it for George. And he’s damn glad he does.

“You take me so well, sweetheart. You’re so good for me.” Alex moans around his boyfriend’s cock, the praise making his cheeks flush. He sucks hard and stares up at George, with eyes wide and cheeks hollowed obscenely, just the way George likes.

“You’re so beautiful, so good,” George says, his breaths uneven and almost pants. Alex pulls off his boyfriend’s cock with a wet pop, the lewd noise echoing throughout the kitchen. He moves to nuzzle George’s balls and then pushes one into his mouth, rubbing the shaft of his cock with his free hands. Deeply groaning, George throws his head back in pleasure, and Alex’s own cock twitches in his panties.

He smirks as he notices a fading bruise on George’s right inner thigh, just below his crotch area. Alex had given it to George last time he sucked him off, which was the weekend before. It’s unfortunate, how long it has been between blow jobs. Too long in Alex’s opinion.

Alex nips the area again, enjoying the noise that forces its way out of his boyfriend’s throat.

“Can I fuck your face?” George asks, almost desperate. “ _Please?_ ”

Alex frantically nods in response. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. He loves when George loses control like this. Loves when he pleads for and is unashamed about what he wants.

Alex spits on George’s cock and spreads it around with his hand. He then opens his mouth wide and lets George take control. His boyfriend bunches a handful of his hair into his fist and tugs, smirking when Alex’s head tips back and he moans. George pushes Alex’s head down on his thick cock and begins to thrust into the wet heat.

The wet noises and gags Alex makes as George’s cock slips in and out of his mouth are positively _obscene._  But, Alex _loves_ how dirty it is.

“I want you to come on my face,” he says as George’s cock slips out of his mouth at one point. He thumbs over the slit of George’s cock, spreading precum around. “ _Please_.”

George just nods, sticking his cock back into Alex’s mouth, thrusting in and out, but this time rougher and faster. His glasses are still on but slowly sliding off as sweat trickles down his face.

It takes what Alex guesses to be less than a minute before George is ready to come. “I’m so close, baby. I’m going to come all over your gorgeous face. I’m going to come, I’m going to come,” George says, a litany of pleasure.

Alex pulls off George’s cock and sticks out his tongue. A second later, a thick rope of come hits his cheek as George furiously strokes his cock. And then another hits his nose, and after that Alex loses count. As soon as he hears George let out a loud sigh, Alex opens his eyes. He smiles up at George, who is breathing heavily and staring at him.

Alex knows he must be a sight to behold; eyes open wide, lips red and spit-shined, and come covering his face.

“You gorgeous creature,” George says, admiration practically radiating from him. “I love you so much.”

He swipes a finger through the sticky mess on Alex’s face and feeds what it collects to Alex. Alex sucks down on the finger and swallows.  
“I love you too,” Alex responds as he pulls off. “Now maybe you could help _me_ out?”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @whamfan


End file.
